penangfandomcom-20200214-history
Penang Wikia
Welcome ! Selamat Datang ! 欢迎 ! வணக்கம் ! , the capital city of Penang Island]] Curious about [[Penang Island|'Penang Island']] ? What is so special about [[George Town, Penang|'George Town']], one of the most famous tourist destinations in Southeast Asia ? What are the current issues in Malaysia's most important island city-state ? , built during British rule of the island as a crown colony.]] Find out more here, a Penang wikia, made by Penangites. A little bit of intro... The former British colony of Penang Island in the Strait of Malacca has been gaining popularity throughout the world as a tourist destination. For centuries, Penang Island is a historically, culturally & even gastronomically significant island-city state in Malaysia. Therefore, this Penang wiki, made only by local Penangites, is created for Penangites as well as the world. For the sake of clarity, this wiki focuses on Penang Island, even though the state of Penang consists of both Penang Island and a strip of mainland Peninsular Malaysia called Seberang Perai. Categories __TOC__ Penang Island George Town, Penang City Centre = UNESCO World Heritage Site = * Light Street **Fort Cornwallis ***Francis Light Statue ***Fort Cornwallis Lighthouse **The Esplanade ***The Cenotaph ***Millennium Monument ***Municipal Fountain ***Speakers' Square **Supreme Court of Penang ***Logan Memorial **State Assembly Building **Convent Light Street **Penang Chinese Chamber of Commerce **Light Street Roundabout ***Pinang Fountain *Beach Street **Immigration Department Building **Penang Islamic Council Building **Standard Chartered Bank Building **Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation Building **Logan Heritage Building **Whiteaways Arcade **India House **Oversea-Chinese Banking Corporation Building **1886 Building **Oversea-Chinese Banking Corporation Headquarters *Pitt Street **Penang Chinese Town Hall *Chulia Street *Esplanade Road **Penang City Hall **Town Hall *King Edward's Place **Jubilee Clock Tower *Farquhar Street **Penang State Museum **St. George's Church **Eastern & Oriental Hotel **St. Xavier's Institution **TPO Friendship Park *Jalan Tun Syed Sheh Barakbah *Love Lane *Argus Lane *Leith Street **Cheong Fatt Tze Mansion *Campbell Street **Campbell Street Market *Duke Street *Union Street *Bishop Street *Downing Street *Church Street ** Pinang Peranakan Mansion *Market Street *Cintra Street *Penang Road **Chowrasta Market *Chowrasta Road *Tamil Street *Jalan Kuala Kangsar *Keng Kwee Street *Drury Lane *Seck Chuan Lane *Rope Walk *Claimant Place *Cheong Fatt Tze Road *Prangin Road = Modern City Centre = *Skyscrapers **KOMTAR *Shopping Centres **Gurney Plaza **Gurney Paragon **1st. Avenue Mall **Prangin Mall **Penang Times Square ***M Mall 020 **GAMA Supermarket & Departmental Store *Schools **Missionary ***St. George's Girls' School *Streets **Gurney Drive **Tek Soon Street **Brick Kiln Road (Jalan Gurdwara) **Pykett Avenue **Irving Road **Naning Street **Lorong Seratus Tahun **Lorong Kinta **Singapore Road **Bukom Road **Ubin Road **Brani Road **Samak Road **Jalan Kampung Jawa Lama **Jalan Kampung Jawa Baru **Jalan Perlis **Jalan Kuantan **Trang Road **Jalan Kajang **Singgora Lane **Residency Road **Sepoy Lines Road **Gaol Road **York Road **Ross Road *Other Places **KOMTAR Octopus Pedestrian Bridge Suburbs = Batu Ferringhi = = Tanjung Bungah = = Tanjung Tokong = = Pulau Tikus = = Air Itam = Schools : * Methodist Boys' School = Farlim = = Paya Terubong = = Green Lane = = Batu Lanchang = = Jelutong = = Gelugor = Greater Penang Conurbation Governance Penang Island City Council Symbols of Penang Flag of Penang Coat of Arms of Penang State Anthem of Penang Penang cuisine Asam laksa Char kuey teow Hokkien mee Curry mee Chee cheong fun Current Issues in Penang Penang Transport Master Plan Bayan Lepas LRT Air Itam Monorail Tanjung Tokong Monorail George Town Tram System Sky Cab George Town - Butterworth LRT Penang Undersea Tunnel Gurney Wharf History of Penang World War 1 Battle of Penang World War 2 Japanese Invasion of Penang Operation Zipper Category:Browse Category:George Town, Penang Category:Penang Island